The Child of Bliss and Doom
by skybluebutterfly
Summary: Kurama and Hiei spent a nice evening in the Maikai forest, and when they woke up the next day... They found a kid!
1. Prologue: The Legend

The Child of Bliss and Doom  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own YYH, if I do. You wouldn't want to know what will happen if I did. Don't sue; I have nothing but weird fanfic ideas that aren't even worth reading. And thanks to a writer's block, I lost my ideas as well.  
  
Rating: R, for later unpleasant chapters.  
  
PS. This haven't been proofread, so if it sucks, ignore it. Thanks.  
  
Prologue: The Legend  
  
Deep in the Dark Forest of Maikai, a huge tree took its refuge in there. Miracle Tree was the name the demons of that area had given it. The Legend has it that the souls of tormented children gather there, for they can only find peace within the Leaves of the Great Tree. The Miracle Tree was so big that you need four grown men to touch hand to hand to surround the tree, it has bee there since anyone can remember. Therefore, it is simply normal for it to have a legend of its own. Except, nobody truly knows how true the legend was.  
  
It is said that on a full moon night, if a couple was to spend their night under it, and if everything they said to each other was true in that night, the Tree will grant them a prefect child.  
  
However, the child will have one imperfection, it was up to the couple to raise the child and change that imperfection. If they succeed, the Tree will grant the couple their deepest desire; but of they shall fail. "You will be punished."  
  
Screams ran out into the night of the peaceful Forest; the Tree himself almost covered his ears, if he had any, that is. The child next to him, however, did not take it very well. The only thought she had was, 'Make it stop!'  
  
As if the Tree heard her, he used a little of his power to easily turn the screams into nothing but air. She bowed to the Tree as she once again merged into his Branches. Another child, however, emerged out of him. The Tree gave the child a tiny smile, so did the child. "Kiko, I believe it's your turn."  
  
Kiko, looking no older than a five-year-old human child, nodded, "Yes, so it seems."  
  
~Prologue end~  
  
Notes: If you read 'The Shadow Fox Tale' you'd know that Kiko was the name of Kurama's relation. (Since I haven't got to the part where the readers actually know who exactly who she was, I can't give it away. Call me cruel if you wish; I'm not telling.) However, the people have nothing to do with each other; I just happen to like the name that is all. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One: The Tree

Disclaimer: Yes, I own YYH, I also own a million bucks, live on my private island, I never lie and I'm the smartest person on Earth, and yes, Kurama is real and he's my boyfriend. In other words, no I do NOT own YYH or all the things listed above; if you believed my first sentence... I pity you.  
  
The whole fic hasn't been proofread yet, so it literally sucks. By the way, does anyone wants to proof read it? Tell me if you want to!  
  
Moving on to the fic!  
  
Chapter One: The Tree  
  
"I never thought you as the romantic type, Hiei," a certain redhead joked as his companion pulled into the Maikai Forest by the hand. Good thing it was dark, else he would have seen the deep blush on Hiei's face. And the poor koorime will most definitely be teased mercilessly about it for... quiet a while, let's just leave it at that.  
  
At least he managed a 'Hn. Stupid kit.' ¹ to cover his embarrassment. He failed miserably, and the fox noticed.  
  
There was laughter coming from the redhead as he sensed his friend's embarrassment, which only made the latter more embarrassed. The cunning fox somehow noticed again.  
  
"Lighten up, Dragon. ² You know I was just kidding." He lowered his volume as he darted his gaze around their surroundings, " I sure wish that it wasn't so dark, through. So that I can see that cute blush of yours, right, Dragon?" He let out a chuckle when he received nothing from his demon lover, so he gave the other a peck on the cheek. The latter only blushed deeper. The redhead giggled madly like a schoolgirl, and the koorime pointed it out.  
  
All of a sudden, the youko-turned-nigen stopped his giggling, and looked around, so did his companion, but only because the fire demon was curious at what could be distracting his fox so much.  
  
"What is it?" Concern was obvious in his tone of voice.  
  
"He's calling me." the kitsune was talking more to himself than his companion, "This way!" as he ran to his right. Hiei had no choice but to follow him.  
  
Right, left, jump, right, right, duck, jump, left. It was difficult to follow his fox and prevent himself from running into bushes, trees, branches, and Inari knows what else at this speed. "Kurama, wait up!" 'Wait... wait up?' he nearly stopped in his tracks, 'When did I ever say that to... anyone?' "Oof!" the air was pushed out of his lungs as he ran into his beloved Kitsune. "Kurama, what are you-"  
  
In front of them was the biggest tree both of them had ever seen, but that wasn't which stopped him from finishing his sentence.  
  
It was the fried bodies surrounding the tree.  
  
~Chapter One ends~  
  
Notes: 1 Just a cute little name for our cute little kitsune.  
  
2 I know Hiei is not a dragon, (not in this fic anyways) but I like how it sounds.  
  
Yay, it's weird! I am sooo proud. Yeah. Whatever.  
  
Skybluebutterfly 


	3. Chapter Two: The Child

Disclaimer: No, don't anything except the plot and Kiko.  
  
Chapter Two: The Child  
  
"What are these?!" The 'bodies' aren't exactly bodies anymore; it looked more like... He stopped his train of thoughts before it could go any further; he was not in the mood for throwing up.  
  
Now, back to our favorite youko.  
  
Kurama stood next to the tree, he right hand extended to caress the bark, whispering to himself or the tree, *that* his lover was not certain. "You are old... Very old... I..." he looked up to his lover, "Let's spend the night right here, shall we?"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "No offence, Kit, but I thought we were on a 'date.'" The other brightened instantly at his words.  
  
"You remembered, Hiei!" The fire demon smirked and gave his a look of 'Of course I did.'  
  
"But I can't help but noticing the fried bodies scattered around here, kitsune."  
  
"Oh! So *that's* what you were worrying about." The kitsune waved his hand and vines immediately twirled themselves around the bodies, decomposing them in a matter of seconds. "There. Is that better, itooshi?" Hiei nodded dumbly and followed his fox to sit under the tree. He curled up next to his kit. Nights in this part of Maikai are quiet cold and his lover just looked so warm.  
  
"Good night, Dragon. I love you."  
  
"Hn... I love you, too, but don't tell anyone."  
  
The redhead chuckled as he settled himself more comfortable against his boyfriend. It wasn't long before they both fell into the world of dreams.  
  
The full moon shone bright in the sky.  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~  
  
Kurama woke up because he kept feeling someone was shining a light in his eyes. He looked at their surroundings. Trees, grass, grass, child, trees, more trees...Wait, *child*?  
  
He rubbed his eyes and blinked to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. Surely, there was glowing child floating in the middle of the clearing. The child was in nothing but his/her birthday suit and was facing him, however, since the child was in a curled up position, Kurama couldn't tell the child's gender.  
  
The child opened his/her (Keep saying his/her is too much work so I using 'she' until further notice.) eyes and stared into Kurama's direction.  
  
Glowing silver met emerald green.  
  
Then she muttered a single in an ancient language. "Natïm."  
  
Then the child closed her eyes and the glow that surrounded her disappeared.  
  
She fell.  
  
Kurama never knew he could jump that far as he wrapped his arms around the child before she hit the grassy grounds below her and cradled her in the safety of his arms. He let his eyes travel over her childish features.  
  
Straight but curly at the end silver hair framed her face, as two delicate silver eyebrows rested just above two round eyes that at this moment were covered by closed eyelids, a small buttoned nose that reminded him so much of his Koorime lover, and a small mouth with pouty, full lips. (I know pouty is not a word. But I DON'T care.)  
  
He slowly let his wondering gaze travel lower and lower. The youko had decided to find out the child's gender before she wakes up; he knew the feeling when somebody mistakes your gender, hell, he'd been mistook as a girl for more than... Well, he lost count after 200... *So* anyway he gaze traveled.  
  
Down her neck, chest, (Note: since the child is still young, Kurama couldn't tell from there.) stomach, waist...  
  
His grass green eyes gone wide and he nearly dropped her.  
  
The redhead ran to his still sleeping boyfriend and kneeled beside him, calling the other's name. "Hiei! Hiei!" The youko-nigen signed when there was no response then cradled the silver-haired child in his left arm as he shook his friend roughly by the shoulder with his right hand. He inhaled a deep breath and...  
  
"HIEI, WAAAAKKKKKE UUUUPPPPP!"  
  
The called demon jumped as he covered his sensitive youkai ears. The fire demon looked around, searching until his gaze landed on Kurama and the child in his arms. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's the kid?"  
  
The redhead didn't answer, he just showed the other the 'part' of the child that disturbed him the most and watched with half-amusement as Hiei's already large crimson eyes widened to an impossible degree.  
  
Hiei felt his jaw drop.  
  
~Chapter Two end~  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Please review! 


	4. Chapter Three: The Snow Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kiko and the plot. Though I *would* like to own Hiei and Kurama... I'm not the only one, right?  
  
Sorry for not updating so soon. School is *sooo* frustrating. . . But I'm sure you all heard *that* before.  
  
Thank you *so* much for reviewing, everyone, and that includes Katyfoxdemon2, Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan, Beautiful Dreamer1, Youko Starr, Yoko Midnight Dragon, Derek, and twisofthesky. Sorry if I spelled your name wrong, I am not the best typer in the world.  
  
Just a note, Sabs (or twinsofthesky, which ever you prefer), the child is *not* perfect.  
  
Anyways, on to the chapter!!  
  
Chapter Three: The Snow Angel  
  
"Natïm..." The redhead whispered to himself as his hands toyed with the cup of coffee his lover made for him not so long ago.  
  
"Kit?" The fire demon asked after staring at Kurama muttering the same word over and over ever since they got the child back to their Nigenkai apartment, which had been almost an hour ago.  
  
The other looked up, "Huh?"  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
He tilted his head to the side, "What does what mean?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "*Only* the word that you were muttering about in the last FIFTY MINUTES."  
  
"Oh! You meant 'Natïm?'"  
  
He involuntarily rolled his eyes again. "No, I meant 'culture.'"  
  
The kitsune frowned, "That word came from an ancient language... Very ancient. It is said that once the trees and plants controlled the land of Maikai, they could talk and even move around! This was the language they spoke of." He paused to take a sip from his cup. "However, youkais grew numerous and the age of the trees died, all the trees lost their ability to talk and walk... Well, all except one."  
  
"And?" the Koorime urged him to go on.  
  
"It's just a legend, Hiei. We don't even know if it's real."  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
"Was it the tree that we spent our night under?"  
  
Kurama glanced up, "How do you know?"  
  
Hiei ignored the kitsune's question, "What's the legend, Kit?"  
  
"The locals call it the Miracle Tree," he recalled, thinking hard. The youko hated to admit it, but he lost most of his memories from his youko days; it was simply too long ago, after all come on, it's been centuries... or was it millennias?  
  
"What about the word... Um, 'Natïm?'"  
  
"I studied this language when I first learned to control plants, and if I'm not mistaken, it should mean-" He sucked in a breath, "*Father*."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yeah..." the redhead recalled the exact events as they happened, "She looked in my direction and whispered, 'Natïm.' Then she fell."  
  
"..." Hiei thought about what his boyfriend had told him so far then he said thoughtfully, "I think I heard the legend before, too." He turned his gaze to the green-eyed teen, "If the couple spend night under in a full moon night, they get a child with an imperfection, right?"  
  
Kurama nodded then he stood up with his empty cup to wash it in the sink. "I will go check on her."  
  
In a flash Hiei was next to him, washing his cup as well. "Okay, Kit, I'll be there as soon as I finish washing the cups."  
  
The other demon hugged him from behind, "You're such a dear, Dragon."  
  
Hiei snorted but snuggled closer to his fox, "Hn. Only because you taught me."  
  
They stayed like that for a while before Kurama broke away to check on the child.  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a comfortable room and in a comfortable soft bed. I sensed someone was watching me so I turned my head slightly to the left, and came eye-to-eye to a pair of concerned emerald orbs.  
  
"Are you alright?" The possessor of the orbs asked, his voice was soothing and somehow I relaxed a bit.  
  
'Perhaps the Tree was right; maybe I *will* receive the Ultimate Gift after all-'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I once again turned my attention to those grass green orbs, he must be my... "Natïm?" If what the Tree said was true, then he should...  
  
"Shâ sâlug â tsumï?"  
  
My eyes widened in surprise as I embraced him in a thing the Tree called 'hug,' he said I should do that to express my supposed 'joy,' after all my parents are supposed to figure out my imperfection on their own anyways. I could tell the redhead was enjoying the embrace, something I wished *I* was capable of...  
  
'Stop.' I told myself sternly, 'If what He said was right, then I will experience it someday. . .' I was sure of it. . . right?  
  
Now, it's time for me to speak his language.  
  
"Where am I?" I looked around the room, it looked nice enough, but one can never be too careful. . . Something I learned early in my existence. The room was not big, smaller than half of the Tree's roots, but the space well used, making it looked comfy and elegant at the same time. The walls were painted a very light pink, which reminded me a lot of the cherry blossoms in the Spring. There was a picture painted on the ceiling, a silver fox playing in a field of crimson roses while a black dragon lingered protectively near the fox, as of it was afraid of its safety. Two different doors leading to two different places, judging from the opened one to my left, it leaded to the restroom. The other, however, was closed but I guessed it leaded to the other rooms of this place. . . Unless, of course, they live in a one room hut and enters though the window directly opposite of me in the chamber. A voice spoke and I snapped my attention back to him.  
  
"My apartment," he answered, "Well, actually it's *our* apartment." He put an arm around the black-clothed figure shoulders, whom stood next to him. . . When did he get there?  
  
"Hn."  
  
An uncomfortable silence stretched between us.  
  
The redhead broke the silence, "I'm Kurama, and this is Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"And I'm Kiko." I said, bowing a little.  
  
Silence.  
  
I noticed their gaze at the section of my body that was covered with the white bed sheet somebody covered me with. Ah. . . So they are wondering about it, just like *He* said, damn that Tree for getting everything right. . . I might as well tell them before they hurt their pretty little heads trying to figure it out.  
  
"I am neither."  
  
"Pardon?" Kurama looked truly confused.  
  
"I am neither." I repeated.  
  
"You're neither what?"  
  
My patience was running out, but somehow I suppressed my annoyance. 'First impressions are important, first impressions are important, first impressions are important, first. . .' I repeated over and over in my head, while I explained it to the couple. "As you may noticed when you transported me from the forest, Natïm, I have no reproductive organ," I paused, making sure the information fully sank in, "That is because I am neither a male or a female. I have yet to choose."  
  
"Choose?" It was the first word I heard from Hiei besides 'hn.'  
  
"Yes, choose, Natïm. Though I'm not sure when or how, but I 'choose' nevertheless."  
  
I yawned; I was indeed bored of all the explanations.  
  
Kurama took the hint, "I guess you are tired. Rest well. Good night."  
  
'Good night?' I thought, 'What does that mean? Oh yeah. . . He said it was the nigens' way of greeting at night. . . Strange, indeed, those nigens.'  
  
"Soswa, Natïm."  
  
He turned to me and smiled warmly, "Just Tïmme would surfice, Tsumï," he was exiting the room when he suddenly remembered something, "By the way, what's your nickname, Tsumï?"  
  
My gaze fell to my lap, where a pair of childish looking hands rested. I never truly had the chance to think of one in my previous life before I was killed. . . And when I did have time, which was after I emerged with the Tree, I spent all of it on watching couple after couple receive their so- called perfect child, by accident or not. . . And almost all of them were punished in the end. . . Pity, really. . . But it's not like I *have* any to give them. Oh well. "I don't have one." I said, trying to sound casual.  
  
He looked unaffected, "Do you have one in mind, then?"  
  
He *asked* which name *I* want?! I thought parents just *give* you one! At least that's what my parents did. . . But they weren't exactly nice people, after all, if they were, I wouldn't have killed them. . . Or I would like to think so. I raised my head and realized that he was still waiting for an answer, "N-no. . . I haven't thought about it."  
  
"Well. . ." he tilted his chin so he could stare at the ceiling, lost in his own thoughts, "How about-"  
  
"Snow Angel."  
  
We both turned our attention to Hiei. He just shrugged casually.  
  
"It fits, doesn't it? You have hair and eyes the color of snow, and I believe the stupid kit standing over there would like to think about you as a gift from Inari; you know, a fallen angel." I turned to my redhead Tïmmï, his emerald eyes sparkled and his lips curved upward to a huge silly grin, it was so big that I thought his face was going to split.  
  
Then he did something that surprised both Hiei and me.  
  
He squealed.  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~  
  
I snorted as Kurama squealed and wrapped his long arms around my shoulders and said to Kiko, "Didn't I tell you he's a stupid fox?" The child only stared wide-eyed at the kit hugging me, still having to recover from Kurama's display of. . . whatever it was.  
  
"That was so poetic, Dragon." He whispered into my ear, causing me shiver, and placed a gentle kiss on my Jagan.  
  
The child, now got over the youko's squeal, stared at the both us with an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Rest, Snow Angel." Kurama said with a smile, then he whispered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'love' and 'name'. . . "We'll go buy you some clothes tomorrow." He waved to the silver-haired child as he pulled the both of us out of her room, down the hall, and into ours.  
  
Shutting the door gently behind him, he turned to me with a wicked smirk on his fair features.  
  
"Are you in a playful mood today, Dragon?" he whispered into my ear then licked it, once again sending pleasant sensations through out my body and straight to the place between my legs. I shrugged, trying hard not to look too eager.  
  
"Depends."  
  
He pulled back, giving me a funny look. "Depends on what?"  
  
I let a smirk rest on the corner of my lip, as I closed our distance to which I could feel his soft breathes on my face. The kitsune looked both excited and anxious.  
  
"Depends on how many times will you scream for me."  
  
~Chapter Three End~  
  
Here are the translations for the 'Ancient Language'  
  
â my; mine  
  
shâ sâlug â tsumï? Yes, my daughter?  
  
natïm father  
  
soswa greeting (used both in hello and goodbye)  
  
tïmmï daddy  
  
tsumï daughter  
  
Review!! 


	5. Chapter Four: The Question

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Do you really think I would still be writing fanfiction for _free_ if I did?

I know that I haven't updated since...checks mm.org and gulps nervously ...March? Hehe. I was a little busy with... other stuff. (Not _that_, you perverts!) Yeah... So, here it is: Skybluebutterfly is (almost) proud to present... The Forth Chapter of the Child of Bliss and Doom!**Katy123**, **TheBlackRose**, **yoyo7957**, **Katyfoxdemon2**, **Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan**, **Beautiful Dreamer1**, **Youko Starr**, **Yoko Midnight Dragon**, **Derek**, **twinsofthesky** (though I doubt you actually like this story), and **TomMalfoy**: thank you for encouraging me! **Crazy Clown Chick**: The 'Ancient Language' is completely made up; I made up the words simply by how they sounded. Nothing special.The Child of Bliss and DoomChapter Four: The Question ("What's a Hungry?")The den was strange, she decided, everything was man-made, only the occasional green plants in pots vaguely reminded her of the place of the Forest that she once occupied for more than she would have liked. Yep, nigens were strange creatures all right.It had been hours since she had woken up in that bizarre room that her new fathers had placed her in. She was prepared, of course –in a way- for such treatment. After all, the Tree always taught the next child of his or her future parents. But somehow, she was not used to such environment.She silently cursed the blasted Tree; he had told her that she wouldn't be able to adjust to it right away and she had brushed Him off without a thought. _Why did He always have to be right?_As she got out of the comfy bed she noticed that there was an outfit of sorts folded neatly at the foot of the furniture. The child unfolded it and admired the craftsmanship.Judging from the style and the material, it was a dress made for little nigen girls, around six years old or so. It was navy blue in color with little stars scattered all over the fabric. She put it on, a perfect fit. The sleeves went down to her elbows, while the dress itself extended down to just below her knees. She smiled; she didn't mind, really, _but it was nice to wear clothes again._The snow colored haired child walked out of the chamber and down the steps of the staircase where her ultra sensitive ears had picked up people talking.Her father –the redheaded one- was pacing back and forth in front of a counter-like structure that had various utensils lying on top of it, doing weird things with them, while humming an unidentified tune to himself. The talking was actually coming from a black box in another room that was connected to the one the redhead was in; there were people sitting in it, debating something called "politics." She ignored it.As her one of her delicate foot made physical contact with the lowest step, a pleasant scent filled her nostrils and she had the strangest urge to drool, and a new feeling made itself know that settled somewhere in her midsection. All these signs could only lead to one thing.Food.As her lips parted so she could greet her father, a foreign sound –a goggling sort- was made, also from her midsection. The child froze. _What was wrong with her?_The busy redhead spun around quickly, upon seeing the small kid that appeared to be no older than a five-year-old nigen, he smiled. "Hungry?"_Hungry? What is a hungry anyways?_ She voiced her thoughts and stared at her tïmmï in both fascination as well as confusion while he first looked thunder struck and then suddenly burst out laughing._What was so funny?  
_"I'm sorry," he said as he wiped away unshed tears from his grass-colored eyes, "I shouldn't have laughed. You just took me by surprise and all." After Kurama had regained his composure, he explained in a patient tone, "Hungry is a feeling-"_**That's** why I didn't know what it meant._"-that you have when your stomach is –generally speaking- empty, and needs food. And it makes that goggling sound, too, when it happens." He turned around and the next time Kiko saw his face –which happened about two seconds later- the youko was holding a tray full of things she could guess as food.The "food" appeared white in color and was structured into a triangular shape. No matter how weird and different it looked, it did smell good, and she took one into her little hands under her father's encouraging smile."Go on, kuzuwâ mï karu, try it. I didn't poison it, you know."Realizing that she had been studying... what ever it was for too long, she smiled sheepishly and took a timid bite of the white-colored food.Warmth spread out through her whole body the instant her white teeth sank into the food as if someone had wrapped her in a warm blanket after walking in a snowstorm for two hours. The Snow Angel closed her snow colored eyes in ecstasy, enjoying the sensation as she chewed it slowing before swallowing, and taking another –bigger- bite."Like it?" the redhead teased lightly, green eyes sparkling happiness.Kiko barely had time to nod before she took another bite, and another, and another, until she almost bitten her finger due to the absence of the food. The kitsune handed her another one of the Marble Food –as she had secretly named it due to it's pure white in color and it's priceless in value (or so she thought)."Take your time there, Tsumï, there's plenty. Don't choke yourself, okay?"Within four minutes, the tray was polished clean down to the last grain of rice (Kurama told her that the Marble Food was made of those little white grains of... _things_, and the Marble Food was actually called a rice ball. Oh well, it was still Marble Food to her) and she sat back and enjoyed the last sensations in her mouth before the taste of the food disappeared completely.She reopened her eyes, and saw her tïmmï was washing the tray that had the Marble Food on it a few minutes ago with water that came out of a strangely shaped metal before placing it into a rack full of utensils that stood next to the metal... thing.Like she said, nigens were indeed strange creatures.Sometime during her silent musing Kurama had dried his hands with a towel and made his way to her. "Ready to go?"Kiko was an intelligent being, and her answer must be intelligent as well."Huh?"Okay, maybe not.Kurama had to hide his smile behind his hand; he should have known that she couldn't hear him while eating his famous rice balls... Okay, so only Hiei knew about it, but still... From the identical doubtful expression on their faces when they first saw the rice balls to the ecstatic one when they first bit into one... Who knows, maybe they really _were_ related...Chuckling at the thought, he repeated, "I want to take you shopping today. Ready to go?""Sha-pin?" the word felt foreign on her tongue but she struggled to not let it show. And failing miserably."Yes, shopping," the youko-turned-nigen confirmed, "I want to buy you some more outfits. By the way, do you like the one you're wearing?" in a much more hushed tone, he added, "I made it myself."The kuzuwâ mï karu nearly raised a silver eyebrow. _I thought he was supposed to be a cold-blooded thief of Maikai? The cold-blooded thief of Maikai? Since when do cold-blooded thieves of the Maikai make clothes for children?  
_"It's wonderful, Natïm, thank you."The youko flashed her a brilliant smile, "You ready then?"Slowly, she nodded.She never saw it coming.

========================

She had never been so happy to anyone in her life."Hiei-tïmmï!""Hn," Hiei grunted as a greeting when the shape of the small demon materialized, "I see you have experienced the famous yet horrific Kurama- Shopping-Streak first hand, too.""Hey!" a redhead was barely visible behind the pile of clothes that he made Kiko tried on. "I do _not_ have shopping streaks.""Yes, you do." Hiei and Kiko unintentionally echoed each other, and she saw one of the Koorime's rare smiles as well as one of Kurama's rare scowls. An unfamiliar warmth engulfed her until she could contain it no longer.She laughed.She really shouldn't have.

========================

Six hours, two malls, forty shops, and at least three trips from mall entrance to Kurama's vehicle on her part later, Kiko was able to drag her wary feet back onto the... interesting vehicle that Kurama had referred to as a "_kar_." Hiei was not fairing well, either."If one more person calls me your kid brother again, I swear I will-"the rest was muffled by his boyfriend's hand. The youko turned to Karu –a nick- nick name he gave Kiko- with a smile."Had fun?"She shook her head, horrified.He laughed. "Don't worry, we got you enough clothes an shoes to last you a year without ever needing to repeat the same outfit-"She (and Hiei) sighed in relief. _Thank you, Inari, I shall worship you forever._"-Though there's always next year."_On a second thought, how does a month sound?_"I'm just kidding, Hiei, don't look so horrified. It's unbecoming of your 'uncaring, bad-ass' image."The red-eyed youkai scowled. She vaguely wondered if it was Kurama that taught Hiei the scowl or vise versa. Making a mental note to ask about that later, she sat back and enjoyed the scenery as the odd vehicle moved out of the visible range of the mall.With three words firmly tugged in her mind, Kiko fell into Morpheus's welcome arms._Thank you, Inari.  
_Chapter Four EndTranslations from the Ancient Language:  
  
kuzuwâ mï karu: Snow Angel (the direct translation is really 'Angel of Snow')  
  
tïmmï: Daddy  
  
tsumï: Daughter  
  
natïm: Father  
  
karu: Snow 


	6. Chapter Five: The SoCalled Pointless Cha...

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, then all the things I wrote would actually be in the _manga_ and not posted on and/or !

I just realized I made one of the most stupid **mistakes** _ever_! I made Hiei and Kurama lived in an apartment, _with stairs_! How is it an apartment if it has _stairs _connecting two hallways in their apartment, as in _individual_ division?! AHHH!!! For now, I'm just going to ignore it; maybe I'll change it in the future. Maybe.

If you're reading this on , I can tell you this right now: **THERE ARE LOTS OF MISTAKES!!!** Spelling, grammar, missing words to just name a few; I _do_ find them, but uploading the whole chapter again and fix it takes A LOT of work since I have to "re-bold" and "re-italics" all of it as well as redo the spacing (if I don't, the whole chapter would appear as one big paragraph). And despite all of my attempts to beta it _before_ I post it, I always find some afterwards. Bloody annoying in my opinion.

And even if you are reading this on , this is a **un-beta version** (I'm not sure I'll ever have a beta version¡K sweatdrop), there are lots of mistakes that I'm too lazy -or too busy- to change. Gomen!

SPEICAL THANKS TO:

**foxhiei**: Thanks! **Hakudoshi-chan**: Thanks for your reviews! And no, just because I call Kiko a she, doesn't necessarily mean that Kiko is going to be a girl (though it's possible). I simply do it because Kurama's a he, Hiei's a he, Yusuke's a he, and if I _also_ refer to Kiko as a he, my writing is going to be more chaotic than it already is. At least now when I say "she," you'll know it's ¡Vprobably- Kiko. Thank you, I didn't realize that it was confusing people. **Beautiful Dreamer1**: Thank you! I know, shopping with Kurama¡K shudders One thing's for sure: I'm not going! **Koritsune Dragonrider**: That's something you'll have to find out late¡K **HieiAndKuramaLover#?**: Umm, no. I want to make it clear that the Kiko's in my two YYH stories are not related in any way, nor are the stories themselves. Thank you for pointing that out.

The Child of Bliss and Doom

Chapter Five: The So-Called Pointless Chatter

The next time Kiko opened her pretty little eyes was when she was back in the nigen apartment room that she had first woken up the day before. The child glanced out the window. Nothing but darkness greeted her. _How long have I been sleeping?_

__

"Are you sure it's safe for her to sleep that long?"

The youko looked up, "And why not?"

"She _is_ from Maikai, after all," seeing his words did not affect his lover in the least bit, the fire demon elaborated, "She will have to go back to that place sometime; it wouldn't be safe for her to have such long and relaxing periods of rest."

Kurama let a small smirk played on his lips, "I see you do care after all."

"Hn. Whatever." The youkai turned away, crossing his arms in front of his chest, unintentionally looking like a child that had just been told that he could not have any cookies from the cookie jar.

Upon this mental image, the redhead burst out laughing.

"I fail to see the amusement in this situation completely." Hiei did not seem to be pleased.

_Damn, he **gotta** stop making up random mental images!_

__

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" How intelligent-sounding.

The Koorime rolled his eyes, "You said something in the Western Tongue."

"I did?"

"Would I point it out if you didn't?"

"Well, you never know-"

"Just tell me what you said."

"I didn't- Wait, you can't understand the Western Tongue?" _I thought the Koorimes spoke that language._ Thank Inari he did not voice his thoughts, it would not have been pretty to bring up the subject of the Koorimes when the short demon was in such a foul mood. In fact, it would not have been pretty if he brought up the subject when the short demon was in _any_ mood.

"A little, but not much."

"Honestly... I have no idea what I said."

One delicate eyebrow was raised under the white bandana that covered the Jagan Eye from the mortal prying eyes, "So you can talk in languages that you can't understand now?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean? _Please _enlighten me."

"I meant I don't remember what I said," he appeared to be in thought, "Do you remember what it sounded like?"

Hiei nodded but only frowned a millisecond later, "I can tell you if that was what you said if you voice it... But I can't really duplicate it myself."

"Just tell me what you think you heard."

"Ha... something that sounded like marble in the Western Tongue-"

"Hakuru yane?"

He shook his head, "No... It sounded much more... elegant."

It was Kurama's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Elegant, huh?" A pause. "Hamichinolo?"

"That's it! What does it mean?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Hiei, it's not in Western Tongue."

"It's not?"

"No."

A shrug. "Then maybe I heard wrong."

"What did I say next?"

"After the h-word-"

"Hamichinolo." The redhead oh-so-helpfully provided.

Hiei glared. "Whatever. After the h-word was something that ended in with misu."

"Haumisu?"

"No."

"Hakumisu?"

A shake of head.

"Matteru-misu?"

Another shake of head.

"Kimatsumisu?"

"No."

"Omakemisu?"

"No."

"I give up!" Kurama exclaimed, throwing both his hands up in frustration after another five minutes of guessing the word that Hiei had supposedly heard him say, "I really don't think this is important enough for me to risk my sanity."

"It may mean something, I want to know."

_It's official, he has finally lost it._

__

"You said it again!"

The kitsune perked up, "What did I say _this_ time that I was not aware of?"

"You said the 'misu' word!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"I was thinking something, maybe I said it aloud."

The dark-haired youkai was getting impatient, "What were you thinking, then?"

The teen mumbled something under his breath and was trying to look at anything and everything _but_ his lover.

Hiei narrowed his blood-colored eyes.

Kurama gulped.

"BEEEEP!"

Both of them jumped at the unexpected doorbell (A/N: My doorbell used to sound like that; drove me crazy, it did.), and while one cursed at the interruption; the other had to restraint himself from kissing whoever it was on the other side of that door.

The demon with the Jagan Eyes reached out with his ki and realized it was none other than Yusuke Urmeshi. He should have been able to sense the latter's ki.

But he didn't.

He cursed under his breath as his boyfriend jumped up _way_ too enthusiastically and practically _ran_ to greet their guest.

Not for the first -nor the last- time, the fire demon known as Hiei vowed his revenge on the unsuspecting Yusuke Urmeshi.

_Yessssss, vengeance shall be mine... _

(A/N: Sorry, I've reading _Lord of the Rings_ lately, it's rubbing off...)

__

_

* * *

_

__

Yusuke Urmeshi was having some problems. Some huge problems.

There was only one place that he knew he could receive both good advice and solutions to his problems as well as a worthy spar with a certain fire demon. The delicious food that Kurama made for them after the spar was just another plus.

The youth pressed the doorbell and winced involuntarily at the sound that the push of a button did. _Kurama has **gotta** change their doorbell_. Out of impatience, he ran his free hand through his gelled back hair. He didn't have to wait long.

Hurried steps reached the doorway and a millisecond later the wooden door swung open to reveal a smiling redhead with sparkling emerald eyes. The teen vaguely wondered why his friend looked extra happy to see him -more than usual, that is- before he was pulled into the apartment by the youko-turned-nigen.

"Welcome, Yusuke!"

The addressed teen barely had time before he was pulled into the apartment and thrown -none too gently, either- onto the love seat in the living room while Kurama murmured something about making tea and made his hasty retreat. As if on cue, Hiei walked in. He didn't look very happy to see Yusuke. On the other hand, he never look very happy to see anyone... except Yukina... and Kurama... The point is that the fire demon didn't usually appear happy to see Yuskuke.

"How is my favorite three-eyed demon doing?" said the brown-eyed teen, oblivious to the youkai's foul mood.

"Hn" was all he got before Hiei flopped himself down one of the seats.

"Hello, Yusuke!" greeted his redheaded host as he came back with a tray full of homemade snack and the finest tea Yusuke had ever tasted. He grabbed one of the rice balls as soon as the tray was within his reach and started munching on it._ Yum..._

__

"So what brings you here today?" Kurama broke the silence, "Don't tell me it's another one of your 'Keiko' problems."

He paused on his nibbling -which was actually closer to devouring- and glanced up, his mouth still full of food, "Hey! Geigo probroms ar burg ones!" (Translation: 'Keiko problems are big ones!')

Hiei rolled his eyes while his boyfriend chuckled, "Did you _dear_ mother ever taught you to not speak while your mouth is full?"

He shook his head, "No" -swallow- "all she said was 'Eat as fast as you can, Boy, or there" -bite and swallow- "won't be any when you come home.'"

"So what is your problem this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke tried -unsuccessfully- to look hurt, "I can visit friends once in a while."

"We both know you don't come here unless your tail is on fire."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, Yusuke, Western saying."

"I do speak the Western Tongue, you know."

"You do?" the lovers echoed each other, "Since when?"

"Since I found out that I'm not fully human. My advisers made me study all those Maikai languages as well as local dialogues, saying something about not being left in the dark."

"And you studied?" Kurama's eyebrow had long disappeared into his hairline.

"Unfortunately, yes." He scowled. "Don't look so skeptical. I can study if I want to, okay? Besides, it's hard not to when they were practically breathing down my neck every other minute."

"Can you speak it well?"

It was Yusuke's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Well, yeah! All of my advisers speak the Western Tongue. It's hard to communicate with them if I don't, isn't it?"

Kurama offered him a cup of tea, which he graciously accepted, "Please don't take it the wrong way, Yusuke, we were just surprised, that's all."

Hiei snorted and whispered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "that would be the understatement of the history of youkai-kind." Kurama shot him a none-too-happy look before turning back to his guest.

Suddenly, Hiei perked up -something that he refused to do no matter what in the past, "Then you could be of assistance in out little... _conversation_."

"Hiei," his teammate whined, "I hardly think it's important..."

Too late, Yusuke's interest was already sparked. "What conversation?"

"Oh, it's nothing really..." seeing as his guest -as well as his roommate- wasn't about to let him change the subject anytime soon, he sighed and continued, "You see, Hiei had the craziest idea that something I said was _so_ important that I have to skip my gardening class..."

* * *

Well, that was the end of that chapter, I was planning on writing more, I swear! But then the little plot bunny disappeared and left me all along in the enormous world of fanfiction... sniff

I'm really sorry that it took so long to update, I was a little busy this month: first I moved to another city, then I went to a summer camp for an entire week, then the internet was taken away from me.. In general, real life was a b. Hehe. I didn't say anything... insert nervous laugh here

Skybluebutterfly


End file.
